The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic display, and more particularly, to inversion balancing in an electronic display.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Generally, an electronic display may enable a user to perceive images by successively writing images to a display panel of the electronic display. More specifically, the images may be displayed on the electronic display by applying a voltage to the pixels in the display panel. In some circumstances, the polarity of the voltage applied to each pixel may be alternated between positive voltage and negative voltage to reduce the possibility of polarizing the pixel. For example, in a frame inversion technique, positive polarity voltages may be applied to the pixels on the display panel to display a first image (e.g., frame). Subsequently, negative polarity voltages may be applied to the pixels on the display panel to display a second image (e.g., frame).
As used herein, a “refresh rate” is intended to describe the frequency with which the images are written to the display panel. Accordingly, in some embodiment, adjusting the refresh rate of an electronic device may adjust the power consumption by the electronic display. For example, when the refresh rate is higher, the power consumption may also be higher. On the other hand, when the refresh rate is lower, the power consumption may also be lower. In fact, in some embodiments, the refresh rate may be dynamic even between successively displayed images. For instance, continuing with the above example, the first image may be displayed with a refresh rate of 60 Hz and the second image may be displayed with a refresh rate of 30 Hz. In other words, the negative polarity voltage may be applied to the display panel for twice as long as the positive polarity voltage. However, since the duration the opposite polarity voltages are applied to the display panel may be different when the refresh rate is variable, polarization may result in the pixels and reduce image quality.
As such, it would be beneficial to maintain image quality even when the refresh rate is dynamic, for example, by reducing the possibility of polarizing the pixels in the display panel.